Test Subject No 2
by Timelinez
Summary: People say that there is a divine force that controls the actions of mankind. I guess I must have been their test subject alongside the other male to be brought into this world of female superiority.


**Hey, I recently had an idea and just needed to write it down. Please don't hate, just give constructive criticism. And bear with me if you find it starts off a bit slow. I'm going to try to keep to the actual storyline but there will be changes here and there.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*Actions/noises*

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALFIE, THE _MIRACLE_ AND THE ALTERED STORYLINE. IF I DID THEN I'D HAVE MADE THE SCHOOL PRESIDENT (TATENASHI) COMPETE IN THE CINDERELLA PLAY AS WELL JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT.**

**AND SO THE CHAOS BEGINS...**

* * *

Test subject No. 2

Chapter one

Back stories, Introductions and the _Miracle_

* * *

Cursing loudly as I see my squadron leader get shot down, I start to look around for the Phantom Task bitch that dared challenge me. I knew this would happen eventually. I had just dearly hoped it would happen while I was alone and not out on patrol. I spot her on my left flank, grinning like an idiot. Or rather, that was the impression I have with her face plate down ' I'm gonna wipe the smile off your face you motherfucking son-of-a-' my thoughts were cut short as she opens fire on the half of our squadron out on patrol. Thank the lord we had the foresight to only take half the squad out. I physically growl. They'd still gone too far. Killing my family at 6, admittedly frustrating, kidnapping me at 12, fine, torturing me for secrets for a year, meh, but killing half my squadron, my _family _after 3 years...too far. I open my comms to find her frequency. There. Found her. I smirked; having the enemy on comms with you always gives someone an advantage. Namely me.

"Hello!" I call with fake cheer and an even faker smile, "I've found your comms frequency so we can have a nice and civil little chat before I blow you into oblivion." I hear a scoff on the other end of the line before she comes back to me with an answer laced with poisonous intent

"Fine, but know this. After my superiors heard about your little endeavours in the RAFAISD they promised you a world of pain Secret Keeper."

I frown. That was another thing about Phantom Task. They always seem to speak in code. When I was there they always seemed to refer to me as the 'Secret Keeper', IS as 'The Machines', Tabane as 'The Creator' and anyone of no importance outside of their little book club as the 'non-liberated'. I know, WWII all over again just with giant mechs instead of tanks and terrorists instead of Nazis. The RAFAISD, however, stands for: Royal Air Force, Anti-IS Division and is there to stop terrorists from destroying the UK with stolen IS

Instead of insulting her, I decide to mess with her a bit.

"You know, I've never understood that phrase: 'A world of pain'. Does it mean that they're going to give you a planet where everyone lives in constant pain or that they're going to put you on said planet of constant pain? To me it just sounds like the colour yellow. Your thoughts?"

Static crackles through the comms as she tries to process my analysis of her chosen words. This whole dialogue has brought us over the North Pacific Ocean after she found me over somewhere around South West England and we continued to fly in a straight line.

Quickly, I bank a hard right in an attempt to get behind her while she was still thinking, I frown as she turned in the exact same place I did, she must have been able to clear her head after I confused her somehow. I turn in other directions, even tried to loop her and I smile a smile which promises pain as she follows my tail to the centimeter.

"Have some missiles, I know you love them." I call after I pointed my nose down and into a dive to get her to follow before releasing a dozen and one miniature heat seekers of my own invention which all met their mark. I know it isn't over but I fly towards the smoke cloud anyway, hoping to catch her off guard with machine gun fire. Oh, how I love my plane, the _West Wing,_ I had called it. I had built the whole thing right down to the very last bolt and this wasn't even my best project even though that one was, technically, a collaboration. The design was mine, the materials and the actual building was Tabane's job. I have no political claim on The Project but that was fine. Knowing that it was in the safe, if not sane, hands of Taba-chan and Chifu-chan was enough. It has a machine gun on each wing which shoot tampered incendiary rounds and a whole bunch of tiny little heat seeker missiles the size of darts which packed too much of a punch that anyone ever thought possible for something so small in the hull. I always did have a way with explosives.

My altered bullets strike home and I hear a cry of pain. 'Some men just want to watch you burn.' I think as I released my Checkmate. It's so small but it does so much. I had designed it to look like a king from chess with acid which expands on contact with burnt oxygen in the cross on top while the rest has the rocket part. True to my mark it hits home. I hear a shriek of anguish over the comms upon contact before the IS exploded...then black.

I awake with ringing in my ears in an upright position while my arms and legs are in spread eagle position. If this is what I thought it was...

I open my brown eyes to find myself looking down on the North Pacific, high in the air. I look around in fear only to confirm it.

I'm in an IS.

The core must have fused with _West Wing_ to alter it and create the very first fourth generation IS. There is no way this can be third gen. It has fold-out armour for Christ's sake! It looks roughly like my plane with a jet black paint job, four wings on the back as boosters rather long spikes almost like swords in themselves on the back of the wrists while the undersides of my forearms folded out into shields. I notice my sight hasn't changed at all which meant that I still had my helmet on. Pulling my arms out of the IS arms I feel around my head to confirm that yes, I am still wearing the standard issue RAF helmet just without the oxygen tub and lower half of the face plate. Then I open the weapon menu to find what I think is a variation of guns and missiles, even a few energy blasts. I scroll down into the melee division of my weapon list and freeze. There, on my weapons list, is an energy leeching Scythe.

Immediately my mind goes back to when I was younger and more innocent.

I'd been raised in a middle class house in Ireland with a mother and a father and a 13 year old sister and we'd gone on holiday to Japan for a week to get one last look at what the world looked like before my father released his research about genetic engineering to the world alongside the already released but underselling IS. Project Valkyrie he'd called it. But then came Phantom Task to steal away my parents and all their research. They ransacked the building and killed my sister when she tried to protect me and attacked me to make her sacrifice in vain. The only things left in that shell of a house were a crying 6 year old boy missing a right arm and a left leg, his sister's corpse and the still burning remains of the interior. Three guesses who I still have a grudge against and the first two don't count.

I have no idea how she found me, I mean, there I was, in my own personal hell when suddenly, along comes someone who I still view as a saint who picked me up and brought me back to her lab before patching me up and giving me a new arm and leg made from an almost indestructible (or so she says) metal she created after watch a ton of anime. Of course, that also meant that she was still on an anime high and started to experiment on me. I was happy to let her. Wouldn't you if your saviour told you she could fix you up better than you were before? In the end I had to draw the line at animal ears. I was fine with molecular density control (phasing through solid objects and withstanding any hit that I have a fraction of a second to prepare for for those of you who don't know), telekinesis and increased reflexes but animal ears? No way in hell.

Over the next four and a half years I denied Tabane the chance of giving me animal ears a total of 1827 times, built the weapons range for the world famous _White Knight, _blackmailed its pilot and creator 623 and 892 times respectively and hacked into all missile bases around the world within ten minutes.

I even made a name for myself in the fighting world under the German alias of Swen Meske (pronounced Sven) as the only male in the world to be able to defeat an IS. This resulted in me being nicknamed the "IS Slayer". Without a suit for myself none the less. Just me and my Bo staff. If they'd known about my metal arm and leg then I'd probably have been accused of cheating, even if they do only work as well as I train them, so I wore gloves and long sleeves. Needless to say, all those who thought they could beat me were wrong. I think my current best time for a defeat is 48 seconds and my winning streak is...764? Even though I couldn't show the public my gifts I have to admit they saved me from a couple earlier losses.

Unfortunately for me, the IS industry seemed to conspire against me and by the end of the second generation I had to get and upgrade on my weapon. I decided to keep the base design just put a blade on the end in addition to the sonic disruptor already there. My opponents were not happy bunnies once they found out how I'd increased my lethality.

But, like all good things it came to an end. After 4 1/2 years with Chifuyu and Tabane I was kidnapped and tortured for a year for secrets on the IS and for being able to defeat said machine with just my scythe and metal arm and leg. I found no reason to allow them access to my psyonic capabilities or my control over my molecular density and the only way to do that was by allowing them to torture me before I had them in a spot where they thought I was too scared to do anything against them before BAM. Instant escape route. I made a quick stop by Tabane and Chifuyu to let them know that I was fine and let them know they could tell the world press the IS Slayer was back in business.

Back in the UK I enrolled myself into the RAF and worked my way up through the ranks alongside my squadron and eventually into the RAFAISD where we stayed for the next half a year before I now stood in a complete miracle.

Hey, that's not too bad a name. The _Miracle._ I'll have to check if that's taken yet but if not then its mine. However. I have not used a scythe since then and I'm probably going to find the next oncoming year a lot of fun. Taking down Snobby rich kids kind of fun.

* * *

**SIX WEEKS LATER...**

*sigh* Don't you just love AC/DC's song _Back in Black_? Well, that's the song playing through the _Miracle_ as I ride on the monorail towards my imminent doom that is the IS academy. Working headphones, it turns out, are my IS's closed form and even plug into my MP3. I look down at my hand where I'd scribbled the words _2nd floor, class 1-1, South East block, room 1026._ Oh! I wonder if I'm roomed with that other guy, Ichika Orimura, Chifu-chan's little brother. It would be even better if Chifu-chan was the homeroom teacher. Heh heh heh, that would leave a lot of chances to get under her skin. Of course, I'd then have to dodge whatever blunt object she decides to attack me with. Back in the lab she always had a steel pipe on her somewhere and I'd always have to block it with my metal arm or dodge it otherwise I got concussion.

I hear the bell which signals that the monorail was almost at its final destination. I hate those movies, the _Final Destination _series. I mean, I love a good horror as much as the next guy but that series is just so...so...imaginative with all its deaths that I just...*shudder*...Anyway, I stand up and make my way towards the door just as it opens and I step off and onto the platform. I walk towards the main entrance, straightening my uniform as I did so. I found online that representative candidates could alter their uniform so I'd cut off the forearms of the sleeves and put on a long sleeved black shirt underneath while also changing the colour of the trimming from red to purple and making the trousers a bit longer and rolling them up. As a finishing touch I've added a pair of glove to hide the bare metal on my right arm.

I walk towards the front desk, give my name and go where the blushing receptionist pointed. Right, right, left, right, left, left, up some stairs, left, left, right, and there it is class 1-1. I can already hear the teacher talking so I knock and stick my head in. It appears that my knock just brought the class's attention to me. Shit. I look towards the sensei and can't help but blush a little. It's not my fault she's so well *ahem* endowed yet she doesn't hide it even though she has two guys in her class. Wait, _two _guys? Yes! There he is! Chifu-chan's little bro! Wahoo! That means Chifu-chan's a homeroom teacher in this class. I turn my head back towards the teacher who appears to be waiting for me to say something...oh!

"Hello miss, I am Alfie Rose, the Irish representative candidate. Not to be cliché but I believe you have been expecting me?"

She looks towards her register and back at me only to stop and gain an odd glint in her eye...is that...awe? I look towards the rest of the class and find that they all have the same look in their eyes apart from Ichika who seems conflicted. I turn around and find a face. SHIT! I stumble backwards and trip over, only just managing to catch the edge of one of the front desks before I hit the floor. Now that I'm on the floor I can see that the face has a suited body.

"What was that for?!" I cry as I get up, "Last time I saw you, you wanted me to stay."

Chifu-chan smirks and walks towards the teacher's desk and slams the attendance book down.

"Alright class, I'm your homeroom teacher Miss. Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year"

Immediately all the girls in the class start squealing. Hang on; did someone just say they'd die for Chifu-chan?! I stand up, walk over to Chifu-chan and whisper into her ear:

"Hey, Chifu-chan, I bet you £10 they put all the loonies in your class on purpose."

Before then having to duck the attendance book aimed at my head.

"In school you shall address me as Miss. Orimura."

I roll my eyes before they land on Ichika. I frown. What's he doing?

"Yo, Chifu-chan"*duck*"What is your brother doing? It looks like he's fainted."

She sighs before looking towards the still squealing class. More specifically, Ichika.

"He's having an inner monologue Alfie...or how about...**Swen Meske**. While my brother does his business why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Uh, oh. I don't like the look in her eye. Nor the way she stressed my disguise name. I can hear them whispering stuff about me. Hey! They've heard of me! And not just as an IS pilot! Um, I've never had to kill anyone. I didn't start training until I was six. Not two. SINCE WHEN DID DRAGONS EXIST?! Who is making this stuff up?! I sigh and look at the class warily.

"Hello, I'm Alfie Rose. I am the male Irish representative contender and some of you may know me as Swen Meske. My favourite colour is silver and I sketch in my spare time. My birthday is February eleventh and my father took my mother's name when they married."

Ha. Beat that. Chifu-chan.

"Not only that but he built his IS."

Damn you Chifu-chan, damn you. I look towards the class who are all wide eyed and amazed.

"Now, that's not entirely true. I built the plane that the core from the Phantom Task bitch-"*duck*"-fused with. Please stop trying to hit me."

"Chifuyu?!"

Ah. It seems Ichika is done with his inner monologue. *WHAM*...I want to say he had that coming...but he didn't...you know, I sometimes wonder where she keeps all this blunt stuff.

"As I have told Rose-"hey, my last name is also a feminine first name ya know so I resent that comment"-At school you will address me as Miss. Orimura."

As well as someone who has his face slammed into a table can he manages to say;

"Yes, Miss. Orimura." Tch. Submissive much? From here the other homeroom teacher carries on.

"As I was saying. This is a boarding school so students will be together before and after classes." No shit Sherlock. Oh, it looks like Chifu-chan's taking over.

"Your agenda for the next six months will start with..."I already know all this stuff. I wonder if these desks get Wi-Fi. Oh cool! They do! I plug in _Miracle _and go onto the internet...I wonder what that series that Taba-chan got the metal for my arm and leg from is like...

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Well Fullmetal Alchemist was interesting. I wonder if Taba-chan based any of her IS models on Alphonse's armour? Hang on; what's Ichika up to now? Isn't that the other English rep. contender? I smell trouble. I walk over to them before it can get out of hand just to hear Ichika ask;

"You're a representative contender, got that. What does that mean?"

Wow. Just...wow. Oh hey, Blondie's talking. Where did she get that flag from?! I swear, all women hide something somewhere on them. I wonder what's next. A frying pan? A mallet?

Ok it's getting out of hand now. Blondie's fuming and Ichika's doing nothing to stop her from insulting his country. Alfie...away!

"Come on, calm down." I say as I reach them. Blondie's still fuming.

"Calm down? Calm down?! This ingrate has just told me that he also defeated the instructor in the entrance exam! How am I supposed to calm down?!"

Whoa. Even when she's pissed she sounds posh. Hang on. She's pissed because someone else defeated an instructor? So did I...

"Well so did I but you don't see me complaining."

"But that is to be expected. You are a representative contender and the IS Slayer. From Great Britain no less. We are the elite" This girl has a serious superiority complex. I think I should just calm her down for now. Fighting comes later.

"If you believe so then a wise man once said; 'you are who you think you are'. Although I should advise you against chatting up oblivious little boys on their first day in big kids school. It's obvious he has no idea what's going on."

I think she paid more attention to the first part of what I said rather than the rest. Just then the bell rings for lessons to start. Blondie turns back to Ichika and says;

"This conversation is not over." Before storming off.

"Thanks." I look back to Ichika and smile, nod my head and walk back to my seat. Here comes another two hours of science and adventure in the form of popular Japanese animation...

* * *

**5-6 HOURS LATER...**

I sigh as I walk into my room. I'm hot and sweaty after being chased by those girls after school. I only got five minutes to eat my lunch after half an hour of standing in line as well! I immediately go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. My arm and leg are waterproof so there's never been a problem with rust. I don't care if it's cold. All I want is a good old soak. I stay in the shower for a minute or 30 before getting out and towelling myself off. I put on my underwear and walk out into my room. Hang on, is that Miss. I-am-Elite from earlier?

"Yeah, hi." I say to grab her attention. Which I do. Before realizing that I'm only wearing underwear. I quickly dive back into the bathroom. Shit. Did she see?

"Who's there?" She asks. Thank the Lord she didn't turn around in time. I a shirt on and step back out into the room. Instantly I see she's partially deployed her IS. It's not that hard to miss actually. It's the only deep blue thing in the room. I watch as her gaze moves towards my metal arm. I look as well. There's nothing too out of the ordinary on it...oh!

"Ten years." I say to answer the unspoken question.

"What do you mean?" Aren't the 'elite' supposed to be smart?

"I've had the arm for ten years." I roll up my left trouser leg as well. "Same with the leg." Looking up I see her switching her sight from the arm to the leg a few times before she asks in a rather croaky voice:

"How?"

I grimace. I always hate bringing up my life story. Now-a-days I use;

"Terrorists killed my family and almost killed me leaving Tabane Shinonono to patch me up. End of story"

"You know Tabane Shinonono? THE Tabane Shinonono? The creator of the IS Tabane Shinonono?"

"Yes. How many Tabane Shinonono's are there in this world?"

By the way her face turns crimson I can tell that she doesn't like to have much fun and takes pleasure from having a superiority complex. She opens her mouth to give what would surely be a long winded speech about how she is elite and better than everyone but unfortunately (read: thankfully) I get saved by a sudden crash from outside. I almost jump out as I am before I remember the state I'm in and put on a jacket, trousers and my gloves. _Then_ I run into the hallway...

Only to find Ichika grovelling in front of the door I assume to be his. He's also apparently been attacked if the sword sticking out the door and holes in said door were any indication. Much to the disappointment of the crowd gathered his roommate lets him back in. Immediately I move back into my own room before Blondie locks me out. Hey, I don't know her name yet. I'll ask.

I get back inside to find Blondie sitting on the bed she has claimed if the British flags are anything to go by. I drag my bag around to the other bed and pull out nightwear. I see her blush out of the corner of my eye and smirk. I wonder how tomorrow will go?

I pull out the divider between the two beds and pull on my night clothes behind it. I then get into bed and turn off my lamp before quickly turning it back on again.

"Yo Blondie." I call, hoping for some form of answer.

"Yes?" I can't help but hear the resentment in her voice about being called 'Blondie'. Lucky for her I intend to stop. Right after one vital question.

"What's your name?"

There's a loud bang. I can only hope she's taking a note out of the locals' books and face faulted. I dare not look around the divider out of fear of being slapped from seeing if she's OK but actually seeing her almost/completely naked.

"MY name is Cecelia Alcott. I am one of the elite. The representative contender from England."

Wow. I can actually here how rich she is from her voice. I can also see in the computer screen reflections that she's somehow got an English flag fluttering behind her. I frown. There's no breeze in here...Ah, well. I can just put it down to the fact that she's from England and even though their cooking usually stinks they do have talents in illusions and other magical feats. Proven by the flag fading and her being back in pyjamas. I blush. Either she has no shame or she has nothing else to wear. I'll just put it down to the second one.

I turn off my lamp, get under the covers and close my eyes, hoping that I don't get nightmares again. Who am I kidding? I always get nightmares.

Well, at least I was right. This next year will definitely be eventful.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING IN CLASS...**

I sit at my desk staring out the window. I'M SO BORED! DOES HOMEROOM EVEN HAVE A USE?! If it does then I've never found it. The only thing I can find is look out the window and find different shapes in the clouds. So far I've found a rabbit, a whale, an actual plane and a made up creature I now officially dub a 'cuintely'.

I'm sitting like this for another few minutes before I hear someone shout:

"I nominate Rose-kun!" Hmm? What're they talking about? Someone else then shouts:

"I nominate Orimura-kun!" Ok, now I'm suspicious. I look towards Chifuyu for guidance only to find her looking at me with one of her should-be-copyrighted devious looks.

"Ok class," she says, "If no-one else is nominated then Orimura and Rose-" I resent her again "-will have to fight for the title of class representative."

WHAT?! I don't want to be class representative! I immediately stand to voice my thoughts but I'm beaten to it by a certain blonde noble.

"If you think that I, Cecelia Alcott, will stand to have a rare breed represent my class then you are wrong!" You know, I don't think she likes me or Ichika. I really need to talk to that guy. But first I need to defend myself against the rare blonde-haired-pompous. They can be deadly if not dealt with correctly.

"Hey! We may not be normal," true, "But we can defend ourselves when needed," I hope, "And we could definitely hold out own in a fight against you." That last one may be a problem. "Remind us how many times England has won the 'World's Worst Cuisine' award?" Heh. I get rewarded with the sight of Alcott blushing furiously.

"I challenge you to a match!" She practically screeches.

"Fine, how much of a handicap?" She's scoffing now.

"As a member of the elite I'd be delighted to give you a handicap." What?

"I meant how much of a handicap do you want?" At this, the whole class apart from Ichika and I start laughing.

"Men used to be stronger than women but that was before the IS-" I cut her off.

"-Which I have and will use to defeat her."

During the whole of this Ichika's been nervously watching us fight and I don't think he's gonna stop yet. Chifuyu coughs to get attention.

"Then it's settled. A week from now Orimura, Alcott and Rose-" Resent "-will fight to determine the class representative."

I smirk and sit down before realizing: What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**Chapter one done. Don't expect too regular updates but you can still expect a few. Possibly once every two weeks. Maybe longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to. Reviews are welcome.**

**Timelinez, over and out.**


End file.
